


Do you- wanna talk about it?

by GalacticTwink



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Dennis Reynolds, Canon Gay Character, Consent Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mac is a sweetie, past trauma, supportive bf mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: “Mac, Mac- stop,” I thrash, raising my voice, “stop, pull out, I-” I shove both my hands against his firm chest, squeezing both my eyes shut even as his movement stutters to a full stop. My eyelashes are wet, shoulders shaking as my boyfriend pulls out and away from me.He reaches out, fingers brushing against my arm in a move to bring my trembling body closer to him. I smack his hand away, blood rushing loudly in my ears; too loudly to hear what Mac’s saying.





	Do you- wanna talk about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I come from a place where I really put out how Dennis felt from the heart. I'm a kind comment moderator I just don't want anything overly ignorant on this fic <3

I smile against Mac’s lips, soft against my own and pulling a sigh from me. The big guy can be gentle when he tries, arms cradling me against his chest while his mouth works over mine. His fingers skim down my back, tucking below the hem of my shirt and pushing it up on his way across my bare skin. A shiver runs up my spine, Mac’s hand cold against my flesh. He breaks out kiss to tug my shirt up over my head, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to my neck; sucking softly at my sensitive skin.

I groan, fingers curling around Mac’s forearms and arching up against him. He shifts me, laying me down and gliding his hands down my body; looping around the waistline of my jeans to drag them down my thighs and off completely. He leaves my briefs, palming me roughly through the fabric and bringing my dick up from half hard to full mast.

Now he disrobes me completely, slicking his fingers sparsely and spreading my cheeks to shove a finger up my ass harshly. I keen against his touch, moaning for him to encourage my boyfriend to finger fuck me rougher. The second digit burns when he pushes it in, splitting me open and stretching me out

Two is enough for me, but Mac works a third finger into my hole anyway; fingering me and tearing open a condom with his free hand and teeth. The extra digit doesn’t add up to the size of Mac’s cock, not even close, but it makes me squirm; pulling my hips up and back just for Mac to chase me. I still whine when he pulls out, watching him smear the lube still on his fingers over his dick with no plans to add any extra.

He teases over my entrance before pushing in, a strangled moan leaving my lips as I’m filled up by his cock. It burns so good, springing tears to the corners of my eyes that I don’t usually shed. I get a few breaths to settle down before Mac slides back to shove into me, a chorus of praise washing over me as my boyfriend fucks me roughly. I reach up to cling to him, arching against his thrusts and rocking against him.

Mac grabs at me, arms at my sides like a cage to hold me still while he uses me; my head rolling back as he picks up the pace, in more of a rush than he usually is. His movements become desperate quickly, tugging at me and pulling me up against his chest to find a different angle. His grip is tight, squeezing me harshly and rendering me mostly unable to move; save for some squirming.

“Mac?” he doesn’t break his focus on me, ironically enough, to hear me.

“Mac-” every stroke of his cock into me hurts, making me wish I could flinch away from his touch. Mac’s presence is surrounding me with no escape; overwhelming my senses and making my heart skip a beat. My breath hitches, I feel like I’m suffocating on nothing.

“Mac, Mac- stop,” I thrash, raising my voice, “stop, pull out, I-” I shove both my hands against his firm chest, squeezing both my eyes shut even as his movement stutters to a full stop. My eyelashes are wet, shoulders shaking as my boyfriend pulls out and away from me.

He reaches out, fingers brushing against my arm in a move to bring my trembling body closer to him. I smack his hand away, blood rushing loudly in my ears; too loudly to hear what Mac’s saying.

“Don’t touch me.” I snap breathily, still struggling to fill my lungs. The bed moves, a weight lifted from the mattress as Mac gets up. I hear his voice, but not the words in the noise; it’s all just noise, everything is loud. My heartbeat, the rush of blood in my head, my boyfriend’s voice and my own. The door clicks and I’m alone.

I cry. I couldn’t place why. Sobs wrack through my body, shaking my shoulders and smearing my makeup down my face onto my skin as I curl up to cover myself. It makes me feel better, heartbeat steadying and breath evening. What happened? I didn’t mean to…

I wipe my ruined makeup from my face, pulling on some loose clothing to make myself feel less exposed. And I sit in silence. Just when I think I’m finished my eyes water up again, bringing a new flood down my cheeks that eventually slows to a trickle as I pull myself together. I just panicked. I didn’t.. Mac wasn’t.. But that never really matters does it.

I flinch at the knock on my door, the hinge creaking as Mac pushes it open with his shoulder.

“Can I come in?” his voice is soft, effort going in to making himself quiet. I say nothing. Mac steps carefully into the room, eyes on me.

“I made you some tea.” he approaches me like a sick animal, as if I’ll snap if he moves too suddenly. I take the cup he offers me, steam still rising from the piping hot liquid. I stare down at it, moving the mug to watch stray particles of unmixed sugar swirl in the dark tea.

Mac shifts, his own cup in hand but eyes still fixed on me; flicking to my bed.

“Can I sit down?” I pull my knees up to my chest, curling in onto myself and grasping my hot mug with both hands. I nod. He’s careful not to make me spill my tea, sitting near me but putting a fair amount of distance between us. We’re silent.

“Do you- wanna talk about it?” I shake my head, burying my face into my knees and tensing up. I’m acting like a child. Mac didn’t do anything to me.

“Can I hold you?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> wc/986
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!


End file.
